


Gimme

by kho



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 20:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8503864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho
Summary: So Mike kisses Harvey at 2am on a Tuesday





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set somewhere season 4ish.... no specific spoilers

So Mike kisses Harvey at 2am on a Tuesday after they finally, finally close the file on the whatever the hell case it was, Mike doesn’t even want to remember the name right now, all he wants to remember is the way the Scotch tasted against his tongue when Harvey didn’t even hesitate to kiss him back, just breathed in through his nose and opened his mouth to Mike and reached forward to grab his tie and haul him forward.

And then he’s pulling away and away and away and Mike’s trying to haul him back, grabbing at Harvey’s big fat stupid tie and his suit jacket and his hand but Harvey’s standing and backing off and saying, “Mike, no, _no,_  we are _not_  doing this.”

So Mike’s standing and walking forward but Harvey keeps backing up until he’s trapped and he’s holding his hand up and he’s… “You’re angry?”

“I’m not,” Harvey starts and then closes his eyes, “I’m not _angry,_ Mike, I’m… okay, yes, I’m a little…”  He breathes out and opens his eyes again and glares at Mike until Mike finally takes one step back so Harvey’s not pressed back quite so hard against the record shelf behind him.  “We’re not doing this.”

Mike leans back and perches on the back of the couch.  “You kissed back.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t _want_  this, Mike, I said _we’re not doing this_ ,” Harvey grinds out and then stalks past Mike and over to his desk, starts clearing it and grabbing his keys and he only stops when Mike stands in front of the door way.  “Mike.  Please.”

“Why not,” Mike asks, and he can still taste the scotch, still feel Harvey’s tongue against his, the way his hair stood on end at the noise Harvey made in that fraction of a second before he was pulling away.  “We’ve always…  it’s _me_ , Harvey.”

“Yeah, it’s you, you’re you, Mike, and I’m me, and I will _not.”_ Harvey takes a second to breathe and lower his voice.  “I am not saying I don’t… haven’t.  But Mike.  I am not going to be your other.”

Mike frowns.  “My what?”

“I will not be _the other person_ , Mike, I won’t be–”

Mike holds up a hand.  “Rachel knows.”

Harvey falters.  “Rachel…”

“How I feel about you,” Mike says, smiling softly.  “It’s actually kind of… You’re actually my gimme.”

Harvey’s eyebrows punch together.  “I’m you’re _gimme_?”

“Yeah, you know, the one person I get to…” Mike motions between them.  “Without question or judgement or anger or hurt.  My free pass.”

Harvey blinks at him a few times.  “I’m your _gimme_?”

Mike rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone, hits Rachel’s name on the speed dial and hits the speaker phone.  “Hey, you headed home,” she asks when she answers.

“Rach, you’re on speaker.  Say hey Harvey.”

“Hey Harvey.”

Harvey is still blinking.  “H… hi.”

“So listen, I just kissed Harvey and he’s kind of spinning out,” Mike says, and Harvey’s eyes widen impossibly and his hands windmill for a second before he freezes again.  Mike laughs.  “He just did this thing with his hands, I wish I’d gotten it on video Rach, you should see him.”

“Wait, you’re serious? You kissed him?”

“We’re overworked,” Harvey says, stepping forward, speaking louder than is necessary, staring hard at the phone.  “It meant nothing, it meant less than nothing, we were drunk.”

Rachel laughs.  “Okay first of all, you were still in the middle of it when I left at midnight so you’re not drunk, and second of all, being drunk doesn’t make it mean less.  It might make it mean more.  You know Harvey, they say that’s when you’re real feelings come out.”

Harvey blinks at the phone.

“He’s like a youtube video stuck on buffer, he’s standing there with his mouth hanging open,” Mike says, grinning.  “It’s kind of endearing.”

Harvey glares at him.  “I’m your _gimme_?”

“Oh, you told him that,” Rachel says, and then peels of laughter ring out in the office and Harvey stumbles back to sit on top of his desk.  

Mike shrugs when Harvey gives him a pleading look.  “I told you.  You’re my freebie.  Hers is Katrina.”

“Mike!”

“What?”

“You’re not supposed to _tell him mine_ ,” Rachel hisses.  “Now i have to tell Donna and she’s gonna be so pissed that Harvey knew before she did, and oh my god, how am I ever gonna go to work again!”

Harvey seems to finally be tracking again, his breathing stabilizing.  “I can’t believe you actually defined freebies in your relationship.  Is this legally binding?  Is there a contract somewhere?  Should I read over it to see if there are any oh wait I was totally fucking kidding when I said that clauses?”

“I’m gonna go now, Rachel.  I think maybe this time he’ll let me kiss him without running away like a little girl.”

“I did not,” Harvey starts.

“Have fun, Mike.  Pictures or it didn’t happen!”

“– run away like a little _girl_!”

Mike hangs up the phone and drops it in his pocket, leans back against the door handle.  “I pulled your pigtails, and you got all pissy about the mud I got on your dress.”

“Okay lets get one thing straight,” Harvey says, stalking forward and poking a finger in Mike’s chest, “because of the two of us, it’s not _me_  who’s the girl.”

“Prove it,” Mike says, but Harvey’s tongue in his mouth interrupts him.

Beneath the scotch he can still taste the pizza they had for dinner and when Harvey makes that sound again, the one that sounds like half a moan and half a whimper, Mike reaches over and grabs his hips and hauls him up against him.

“You’re my gimme,” he says against Harvey’s mouth.

Harvey smiles and nips at Mike’s lip.  “So gimme already.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here under [@lovethesnark](http://lovethesnark.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Fanfiction Website  
> MOST of my fic is not on AO3, though all of my H5O and beyond is as AO3 didn't exist yet and it was too much to archive. It can be found on my website at [LoveTheSnark.com](http://www.lovethesnark.com).


End file.
